


Knot a bad idea

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I tried anyway, I wanted Rod to suffer, Knotting, Omegaverse, Personally it was my favourite part to write, Smut, So I added a little pain for him, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Historia doesn't want to feel the way she does about a visiting dignitary, but sometimes, you really can't help grabbing a beautiful brunette and fucking her brains out in a barn.





	Knot a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> Well, here we are! You may not know this, but I wanted to have this done about two months ago. Big shicker that it took this long, am I right?! :P  
> Anyway, I hope you like it at least a little bit :/

Historia wanted to get the image out of her head, but the thought of the woman sitting across from her doing terribly, horribly, deliciously sinful things to her would most definitely _not_ leave her be. She kept her eyes to her plate and the food that she was trying not to ignore, rather than raise them to meet the beautiful, hungry amber gaze of the woman –whom she was convinced was some kind of goddess, or succubus, or... _something_!

But she wanted to do so many things to her. She wanted to vault the table and climb that tall body like a tree. She wanted those long fingers to spread her already sopping folds and she wanted the cock that she knew lay hidden behind her pants.

 

The woman’s aura just _bled_ Alpha and Historia wanted to taste her so bad she was nearly drooling. Of course the woman probably knew exactly what was running through Historia mind, at least, if that sly smirk she was aiming at her food was any hint.

 

“Historia dear, are you alright?” Historia’s soul jumped clear of her body.

 

“Yes! I’m, uh... I’m alright.”

 

The woman’s tiny smirk grew, but only a little.

 

Historia was convinced that she wanted to be the steak on the woman’s plate.

 

Her father, Rod, looked pleased enough by her answer and returned to his extremely ignored conversation with the woman, somehow completely and stupidly unaware of the woman’s apathy towards him and his words, and the mental battle his daughter was fighting thanks to her.

 

So, anyway, you were saying something about rising to fame in your country? What was it again, exactly?”

 

The woman the incredible, infuriating woman was Ymir Wikström, a dignitary -and Alpha, which Historia’s loins continued to remind her- from across the sea and a “special guest” invited to the Highly Esteemed Reiss household for a Highly Esteemed dinner “party”.

Historia’s father loved high esteem and clearly hadn’t a clue what the fuck a party was.

 

Ymir didn’t seem to care what he chose to call it. She looked very at piece, sharing politely rude, horribly boring small talk while simultaneously sending incredibly thirsty glances at Historia. “Eldia. And for the thousandth time: I was not born into royalty, but had a dirty old man bring me ever so humbly to the snobby fuckos that lived in a castle where one would expect to encounter snobby fuckos. If you care to call that a ‘rise to fame’ then knock yourself the fuck out.” As Rod smiled far too politely while very clearly inwardly cringing at Ymir’s blatantly rude tone, Historia’s thoughts shot down from Ymir to her shin, which Ymir had just brushed up against.

 

_It’s nothing_ , she told herself, _she’s just shifting her feet. She didn’t mean to bump against me- oh god!_ Historia’s knuckles whitened slightly around her silverware as the foot keep nudging her, making gentle up and down motions from her ankle upward. _Okay! She’s meaning to do that._ Historia’s mind went into meltdown mode as the foot shed its shoe and gentle toes continued to caress her. _What do I do? What do I do? Do I move my foot away? Fuck that I’d rather die! I can’t just sit here and get my leg felt up in front of father! I never want her to stop!_

Ymir appeared to notice the traces of smoke starting to curl from Historia’s ears because she had to hide her grin with a hand to her mouth.

 

“Everything alright, madam Wikström?” Rod asked, looking politely concerned.

 

“Oh, yes,” Ymir smiled, “I just... _really_ enjoyed that bite. Everything at this table is simply delicious.” Her foot crept up to Historia’s knee and Historia was shocked to find her knee had betrayed her and leaned into the toes resting against it. “Positively _mouthwatering_.” The toes performed a little dance and Historia really wanted to hate that she was wearing a rather short skirt as they moved ever farther up her leg.

 

_How fucking long are her legs even? Hopefully long enough that I can climb her like a tree. Oh my god I either need her to stop or I need her to take me to a very private,_ very _soundproof room._ Historia couldn’t get her mind clear for the life of her and even jumped a little when she realized that dinner was over and her father was speaking to her.

 

“-And maybe you could do just that by showing madam Wikström around our quaint little property, hmm dear?”

 

“Uh...” She had no idea what “that” was supposed to be, but she hoped Rod only meant that in an innocent way.

She hoped Ymir didn’t.

 

The foot reached the edge of her skirt and toyed with the hem before starting to make its way under- “Yes! Uh, yes I think that would be a good idea, father. Give you some time to rest.” She turned to Ymir, who looked subtly shocked by Historia’s suddenly animated attitude. “He’s a very busy man and he’s _still_ doesn’t take _any_ opportunity to rest.” She turned to her father with a smile. “So yes, I believe giving our distinguished guest a tour of the grounds is a _very_ good idea indeed. If she’ll have me?” The last remark was again addressed to Ymir, who nodded emphatically after regaining her composure.

_Look who’s frazzled now, you incredibly sexy asshole!_

 

As soon as they stepped outside, Historia could feel the brisk air clutching at her hands and face, making her skirt the _stupidest_ piece of clothing currently in existence. Ymir seemed to think otherwise.

 

“Your skirt’s kinda riding up your ass in the wind. A true ally.”

 

Historia’s cheeks reddened and grew hot despite the biting cold and she was worried that her arousal would freeze in such weather. At least if it froze, Ymir wouldn’t be able to smell it so damn easily.

 

Not that it made much difference. She was certain that Ymir knew all too well.

 

She wanted to pull her skirt down and cover her rear but instead she gave in completely and pushed Ymir up against the closed doors. Ymir seemed shocked at the direct action, but also not surprised at all by how her evening was going. And when Historia crashed their lips together in a frantic attempt to ease her arousal even just a little, Ymir just coolly wrapped her arms around Historia’s waist and lifted her up before turning to pin her to the wall.

Their movements were hurried and urgent as Historia lost herself in Ymir. Her hands found purchase in Ymir’s hair as Ymir’s tightened their grip on her ass. She knew she would be bruised tomorrow, but all she hoped was that she’d be bruised in more places than one.

When her breasts pushed up against Ymir’s front, she moaned into the kiss and Ymir slipped her tongue inside, making Historia lose herself all over again. The feeling of Ymir’s tongue exploring her mouth and caressing her own was almost enough to make her forget the cold. Almost.

 

Historia broke the kiss and they both took a moment to catch their breath. Ymir moved in for more, but Historia put her fingers to Ymir’s eager lips.

“Sh-should we move this to the stables? You’re hot enough to keep the frost away, but they’re actually warm.”

 

Ymir nodded with a smirk and set Historia on her feet, but before they’d made it three paces, Historia found herself being pulled inside Ymir’s embrace. “I figured you’d appreciate the warmth,” Ymir breathed into her ear, even though she needed to stoop considerably to reach it.

 

Every ounce of Historia’s warmth rushed southward. She could feel Ymir’s aura like a wave. A wave that crashed against her with such incredible force but at the same time gently caressed her soul and made her feel weightless and safe.

 

They made it to the stables and Ymir had barely even closed the large, sliding door before Historia tackled her to the ground.

 

Ymir simply cackled as she landed and held on tight as Historia started grinding their hips together, moaning into the kisses she was smothering Ymir with while Ymir happily cooperated and held Historia’s hips firmly, helping their motions across her lap and generating the oh so sweet friction that Historia desperately needed.

 

And Historia knew she showed her appreciation; moaning into Ymir’s mouth, gasping against her neck, her hands tearing at her clothes, blindingly grateful of Ymir for wearing exactly what her father would refer to as “peasant attire”. Her father was stuck about five hundred years in the past but Historia was done thinking about him. She only wanted to think about the woman beneath her; the Alpha helping to remove her clothes and running her hands across Historia’s pale flesh. Her stomach. Her breasts. Dipping down below her skirt to tease around her desperate folds. Ymir’s hands were everywhere and Historia was in heaven. Every feeling in her body was pleasure. She didn’t know if she would ever feel like this again, but she knew she’d never felt like it before.

 

Everything about Ymir just ruined Historia in the best possible way; her aura pushing against her and making even more molten arousal run from her drenched pussy.

“I want you,” Historia breathed against Ymir’s mouth, her tongue darting out to taste those swollen lips. “I want you to take me. Right here. Right now.”

 

Ymir seemed all too happy about her request.

 

With her clothes lying in forgotten heaps around them, Ymir’s cock was in full view and Historia was only happy to have it leave her sight when Ymir positioned it out of Historia’s line of sight, angling it properly between their bodies just as Historia lost patience and sank down.

 

Right onto Ymir’s rock-hard cockhead.

 

Historia’s vision blurred as Ymir’s cock penetrated her pussy. Ymir met almost no resistance from Historia’s entrance and Historia nearly sank to the hilt before Ymir even had time to thrust. But Historia didn’t care; the feeling of Ymir’s girth buried deep inside her shot through her brain and down her spine like lightning, exploding in waves of pleasure at her center.

 

Her toes curled and her finger dug into Ymir’s shoulders and Ymir held her close, apparently fussing over something. Historia could barely hear her over the blood rushing through her ears and she didn’t care. She felt so high that she thought the stars in her eyes were literal.

 

Ymir was still talking about something, something about whether she was okay, or if she needed a minute to adjust. But she didn’t want Ymir to talk. She wanted Ymir to fuck her so hard that she’d forget her own name.

 

Ymir’s worries turned to moans when Historia started rocking her hips; bringing them up, almost enough for Ymir’s cock to slip loose, almost, before bringing them crashing down, hilting Ymir inside her. Ymir’s moans became muffled when Historia molded their lips together, hands tangling in each other’s hair.

 

Soon Ymir began to respond to Historia’s rocking; thrusting up into her pussy as she brought it back down. The desired affect had Historia’s eyes nearly rolling back in their sockets, her mouth hanging agape above Ymir’s as strong hands wrapped around her hips and helped drag her back up.

 

Ymir’s cock once again nearly left her aching pussy and Historia whimpered in frustrated loss as Ymir kept her aloft for far too long. She tried to force her hips back to meet Ymir’s, but she was kept in need as Ymir smirked evilly beneath her, clearly knowing far too well how much she needed the fullness of the cock that was so close to leaving her.

 

Ymir pulled her down as she thrust with what felt to Historia like everything she had, but Historia barely registered anything beyond that, Her brain didn’t care about what else was happening because every nerve in her body lit up like a firecracker.

 

The thrusts that came after were powerful and fast, hitting Historia’s front wall, bruising her tender flesh, promising a limp for days after and making her bite Ymir’s shoulder, screaming in pure euphoria.

 

One of Ymir’s hands left her hip and Historia’s teeth sank deeper when a thumb brushed her clit, rubbing quick, harsh circles.

 

Historia had never been hit by an orgasm nearly as strong as the one rushing through and out of her at that moment. Spasms racked her frame, her eyes rolled up in their sockets, her come splattered Ymir’s cock and every coherent thought fled with glee as Ymir held her tightly, thrusting gently and helping to ease her through the high of her life.

 

They both lay still for a moment, their ragged breaths mingling with each other’s, their bodies slick with sweat. Ymir shifted uncomfortably and seemed to realize that she was lying on a pile of hay. “This shit is scratchy as fucking hell. You really couldn’t offer a bitch an actual _bed_?” She squirmed further and Historia’s hand shot out to grab her arm.

 

“I really need you to not move you hips. I’m still really sensitive and you’re still balls deep.”

 

Ymir gasped out a laugh as Historia wiggled her hips for emphasis. “I gotta admit that I love that language coming from a prim midget like you.”

 

“Prim?! Sorry about the _prim_ wound on your shoulder and the _prim_ come all over your junk! And call me a midget again and I’ll cut off your best feature.”

 

“Judging by the noises and the faces you were making, you’d miss it more.” Ymir shook her hips and for the first time Historia noticed something so noticeable she was honestly ashamed it had only just now brought itself to attention in her muddled thoughts: “You’re knotted inside me!”

 

Ymir looked down and shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, yeah. Is that a bad thing?”

 

Historia nodded vehemently. “Yeah! It means you still haven’t come!”

 

“Oh. Well I was going to give you a moment to-” Ymir’s head fell back onto the scratchy hay as Historia resumed bouncing her hips as much as the knot inside her sore pussy allowed.

 

“Fucking Christ,” Ymir groaned, wrapping her arms around Historia and took up a rhythm of gentle thrusts, but Historia had other plans.

 

“Harder, Ymir. I’ve cooled off a bit, I can take it.”

 

That was all the encouragement that Ymir needed. She pumped her swollen cock in shallow, greedy movements, building an intense pulling sensation in her gut. She brought Historia into a fierce kiss as she continued rutting, not a kiss of teeth and tongue, but of heat and passion; their lips moving together in synchronicity.

Ymir gasped against Historia’s mouth and let out a low whine when her stomach pulled and Historia felt Ymir’s hot come flood her pussy. 

Ymir slumped forward, but she kept up her thrusts, pumping more and more come deep inside Historia as Historia felt her second orgasm rush up and take her as Ymir filled her so completely, her knot never letting a drop leave her.

 

When Ymir finally stopped and they both came down off their highs, they stilled and caught their breath.

 

“I really hope... you’re on birth control,” Ymir panted, curling around Historia and holding her close. “Because damn... I do my job like a fucking boss!”

 

Historia froze, but only for a second. “Actually...”

 

Ymir propped herself up on an elbow and looked into Historia’s eyes, any sense of humor vanishing. “Seriously?”

 

Historia melted away, suddenly very self-conscious of her naked body pressed up against the woman looming above her looking like she wanted to... Historia wasn’t sure what Ymir looked like she wanted to do, but she didn’t think she’d like whatever it was. “Is... Is that bad?”

 

“Only if you want my gorgeous mug to ever leave you alone again for a second.” Without an ounce of hesitation, Ymir laughed like a giddy child and dove in to hug Historia tightly.

 

Historia was completely dumbstruck. Not one of the many possibilities running through her head had included acceptance. And just like that, she knew exactly what she needed to do. But first: “Ymir? Any chance you could remove your dick from inside of me?”

 

* * *

 

“You’re what?!” Rod exploded in anger, most likely not believing a word that had just left his daughter’s mouth, but deciding to be furious about it, regardless.

 

“I said: I’m leaving. Odds are, Ymir just knocked me up in the barn, and I don’t want to raise a child with one mother across the ocean and a highly abusive grandfather shadowing them in the same fear that kept me here as long as it did.”

 

“Oh damn!” Ymir made a dunking motion towards Rod from farther down the driveway. “Eat shit, Satan!”

 

“But! But I am your father! How dare you speak to me in such a way?!” Historia could feel Ymir’s eyes bug and harden in the split second that Rod drew his hand back, but she felt nothing as her own hand collided with the flabby ring he deemed fit to call a throat. Even as she felt several cracks under her fist, she merely withdrew and turned to leave, sparing one last glance at the man coughing and convulsing on the ground behind her. “You realize I’m most likely pregnant, right? If you ever recover your voice enough to speak again, I suggest you apologize for the life you’ve lived, as poor of an excuse as it was.”

 

Ymir waited for her in the driveway, opening her passenger door and letting Historia lower herself in before closing it and making her way to the driver’s side. Once she sat down she silently held out her hand and Historia placed her own inside.

 

“You almost broke a knuckle,” Ymir scolded her, peering down at the bruised hand. “Though I’m honestly surprised that man had enough of a spine to cause much resistance.”

 

“It’s over now, Ymir. Let’s go home. I can’t wait to see it for the first time.” Historia smirked.

 

Ymir snorted. “Sure thing, His’. My friends are gonna lose it when I tell them I knocked up my fiancé before the first date.”

 

Ymir pulled the car out of the drive, and made her way to the harbor, were a ship waited to take them back home -for the first time, in two of their cases.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Another fic Come and gone ;)  
> And I've still got, like, three hundred others in the waiting room... I'm glad I'm not a doctor; those patients would be long dead by now...  
> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Comment and kudos are most welcome! (If you see too many spelling or other such mistakes, feel free to let me know. I didn't do much editing on this bastard)


End file.
